Τιμωρία
by itsundere
Summary: "Βλέπεις εγώ,αντίθετα με εσένα,έγινα επιμελητής,πράγμα που σημαίνει ότι εγώ,αντίθετα με εσένα,μπορώ να βάζω τιμωρίες"


**A/N:Αυτό είναι ενα smut που έγραψα,ελπίζω να σας αρέσει!Δεν το έχω κάνει εντίτ ακόμα οπότε μπορεί να έχει μερικά λαθάκια** :)

 _"Βλέπεις εγώ,αντίθετα με εσένα,έγινα επιμελητής,πράγμα που σημαίνει ότι εγώ,αντίθετα με εσένα,μπορώ_ να _βάζω_ _τιμωρίες"_

Τα λόγια του Μαλφόι ηχούσαν ξανά και ξανά στο μυαλό του καθώς τριγυρνούσε στους διαδρόμους του Χογκουαρτς στις μύτες των ποδιών του.

Παρόλο που ο Χάρι δεν φοβόταν καθόλου τον Μαλφόι,ήταν απλά ένας ηλίθιος κατά την γνώμη του,είχε μια μικρή επιφυλακτικότητα στις κινήσεις του.

Δεν ήξερε τι είδους τιμωρία θα μπορούσε να σκεφτεί το άρρωστο μυαλό του.

Ο Χάρι έφτασε μπροστά από την βιβλιοθήκη και μπήκε μέσα μετρώντας τα βήματα αλλά και τις ανάσες του.Ενα λάθος βήμα θα μπορούσε να τον στείλει στο γραφείο της Αμπριτζ και αυτό σίγουρα δεν κατέληγε σε κάτι που τον συνέφερε.

Έβγαλε από πάνω του τον μανδύα με αργές κινήσεις και τον πέρασε πάνω από τον ώμο του.Η Ερμιόνη του είχε μιλήσει για ένα μεγάλο,χοντρό,μπλέ βιβλίο με ένα σημάδι που έμοιαζε με ασπίδα στο εξώφυλλο του.

Τα πέντε λεπτά που πίστευε πως θα του έπερνε το ψάξιμο έγιναν τελικά πάνω από μια ώρα.Ο Χάρι μπορούσε ήδη να νιώσει τον εαυτό του να έχει ιδρώσει υπερβολικά.

Η ματιά του έπεσε ακριβώς πάνω σε ένα ράφι,ίσως και από διαίσθηση,και επιτέλους αντίκρισε το βιβλίο που τόση ώρα αναζητούσε.

Ο Χάρι το έβγαλε από το ράφι με ευκολία και ευχαριστημένος με τον εαυτό του γύρισε απότομα το σώμα του προς το μέρος της εξόδου.

Μόνο που δεν αντίκρισε την πόρτα και τα υπόλοιπα ράφια της βιβλιοθήκης,αλλά το πρόσωπο του Ντράκο Μαλφόι.

"Πότερ" Ο Ντράκο του έριξε ένα μοχθηρό βλέμμα αλλά η ματιά του είχε μια ανεξήγητη ζωντάνια.

"Αναρωτιέμαι τι σε φέρνει στην βιβλιοθήκη" το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω στο βιβλίο που κρατούσε σφιχτά ο Χάρι.

"Τίποτα που σε αφορά!" του απάντησε κοφτά ο Χάρι και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω,ο Μαλφόι ήταν σίγουρα υπερβολικά κοντά.

"Στην θέση σου θα πρόσεχα την γλώσσα μου,Πότερ" τα χείλη του Ντράκο σχημάτισαν ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο που έκανε τον Χάρι να ξεροκαταπιεί.

"Δεν έχω τίποτα να φοβηθώ" ο Χάρι έκρυψε γρήγορα το βιβλίο από πίσω του και έκανε άλλο ένα βήμα πίσω,αυτή την φορά όμως το πίσω μέρος του σώματος του συνάντησε τον κρύο τοίχο της βιβλιοθήκης.

"Ω αλήθεια;" το χαμόγελο του Μαλφόι έγινε ακόμα πιο πλατύ και πλησίασε ακόμα πιο κοντά του παγιδεύοντάς τον ανάμεσα σε αυτόν και τον τοίχο,"Δεν ξέρω αν το ξέχασες αλλά εγώ είμαι αυτός που βάζει τις τιμωρίες Πότερ"

Ο Χάρι θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να τον σπρώξει να δύναμη και να τρέξει προς τον κοιτώνα του,δεν θα γλίτωνε βέβαια την τιμωρία αλλά τουλάχιστον θα ξέφευγε από αυτό το μαρτύριο.

Για κάποιο λόγο όμως,δεν το έκανε.

Τα στιλπνά ξανθά μαλλιά και το μυτερό πηγούνι του Μαλφόι βρίσκονταν υπερβολικά κοντά του,μπορούσε να νιώσει την καυτή ανάσα του και τον χτύπο της καρδιάς του.

Ο ξανθός Σλίθεριν έγυρε το κεφάλι του,αργά,δίπλα από το δεξί του αυτί.

"Μήπως σε κάνω να νιώθεις άβολα Πότερ;" του ψιθύρισε και έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του δεξιού του χεριού στα σγουρά κατάμαυρα μαλλιά του.

Ο Χάρι του έριξε ένα άγριο βλέμμα αλλά δεν έκανε την παραμικρή κίνηση.

Η ανάσα του Μαλφόι που έπεφτε πάνω στο αυτί του έστελνε ανατριχίλες σε όλο του το σώμα και τα μάτια του έκλεισαν ασυναίσθητα.

"Ώστε σου αρέσει" ο Χάρι τον άκουσε να του ψιθυρίζει για άλλη μια φορά και με μια ξαφνική κίνηση το γόνατο του Μαλφόι βρέθηκε απαλά ανάμεσα στα πόδια του κάνοντας τον να φουντώσει ακόμα περισσότερο.

"Μ-Μαλφόι τ-τι κ-κάνεις;"

"Ξέρεις πολύ καλά τι κάνω Πότερ" τα χέρια του Μαλφόι βρέθηκαν πάνω στους γοφούς του με δύναμη και τον τράβηξαν πάνω του.Έφερε απότομα τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά του και τον παρέσυρε σε ένα άγριο φιλί που δεν είχε τελειωμό.

Παράλληλα τα χέρια του τραβούσαν ανεπαίσθητα τα μαλλιά στέλνοντας κύματα ηδονής σε όλο του το κορμί.

Ο Χάρι δεν το είχε ξανακάνει ποτέ αυτό,δεν είχε φιλήσει ποτέ του κανέναν.Δεν ήξερε αν θα μπορούσε να το αντέξει,το σώμα του ξαφνικά είχε βαρύνει και τα πόδια του είχαν μουδιάσει.

Με μια κίνηση ο Ντράκο τράβηξε το πουλόβερ του προς τα πάνω,βάζοντας τόση δύναμη που παραλίγο να σκιστεί.

"Τι θα γίνει Πότερ; Θα κάνεις τίποτα;"

Τα μάτια του Χάρι άνοιξαν απότομα και συνάντησαν τα γκρίζα μάτια του Μαλφόι τα οποία είχαν μια περίεργη έκφραση,σαν μια αναμοιξη πόθου αλλά και μίσους ταυτοχρόνως.

Τα δάχτυλα του έκλεισαν γύρω από την πράσινη γραβάτα του Ντράκο και την τράβηξαν προς το μέτος του,τα χείλη τους συναντήθηκαν για άλλη μια φορά.

Το δεξί χέρι του Μαλφόι αντικατέστησε το γόνατό του και βρέθηκε εκείνο αυτή την φορά ανάμεσα στα πόδια του κάνοντας το κεφάλι του Χάρι να πέσει πίσω ακουμπώντας και αυτό στον τοίχο και τα βλέφαρα του να πεταρίσουν.

Ο Χάρι διέκοψε το φιλί τους μόνο λόγω της έλλειψης οξυγόνου.

"Μ-Μαλφόι" ψέλλισε καθώς εκείνος συνέχιζε να τον αγγίζει σε εκείνο το σημείο.

"Το έχεις ξανακάνει αυτό Πότερ;" τον ρώτησε καθώς τα χείλη του άγγιζαν απαλά τον λαιμό του.

"Ο-Οχι"

Ο Ντράκο έβγαλε μια ανάσα,"Ω καλά" είπε ανακουφισμένος,"Ούτε εγώ",φίλησε εκείνο το μέρος του λαιμού του κάνοντας τον Χάρι να βγάλει μια σιγανή κραυγή ευχαρίστησης και να σπρώξει το κεφάλι του πιο βαθιά σε εκείνο το μέρος.

"Ντράκο-αχ-μ-μη σταματήσεις"

Ένιωσε τον Μαλφόι να χαμογελάει στον λαιμό του στη συνέχεια χωρίς να μπορεί να αντέξει άλλο, συνέλαβε τα χείλη του Ντράκο για άλλη μια φορά.Έσπρωξε και τα δύο χέρια κάτω από το πουκάμισο του,χαϊδεύοντας το ζεστό του δέρμα.

Το πρόσφατα ελευθερωμένο χέρι του Ντράκο βρήκε το δρόμο του προς το πίσω μέρος του λαιμού του Χάρι και τράβηξε το αγόρι πιο κοντά στον εαυτό του, ενώ τα δάχτυλά του έτρεχαν στα εκπληκτικά μαλακά, αν και ελαφρώς μπερδεμένα μαλλιά του.

Τα δάχτυλα του Χάρι βρέθηκαν στην κορυφή του παντελονιού του και αναίρεσαν το κουμπί με ευκολία.

Γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον Ντράκο ο οποίος φαινόταν να απολαμβάνει όσο τίποτε άλλο το άγγιγμα του.Τα μάτια του ήταν κλειστά και τα μάγουλα και ο λαιμός του απίστευτα αναψοκοκκινισμένα.

Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη ο Χάρι ένιωσε να γονατίζει μπροστά από τον Μαλφόι.

"Θυμάσαι για την τιμωρία που είπες Μαλφόι;" τον ρώτησε κοιτώντας τον από χαμηλά με νόημα.

"Σκατά"

"Νομίζω πως έτσι θα σου την ξεπλιρώσω μια και καλή" ο Ντράκο δεν πρόλαβε να αρθρώσει καμία λέξη καθώς είχε κατακλυστεί από υγρή ζεστασιά.

Η γλώσσα του Χάρι κινήθηκε αδέξια στο κεφάλι,σαν να μην ήταν αρκετά σίγουρος τι να κάνει με αυτό, αλλά οι αμήχανες κινήσεις αισθάνθηκαν καλά εντούτοις.

Τα χέρια του Μαλφόι βρέθηκαν και πάλι στα μαλλιά του και μπλέχτηκαν ανάμεσα τους σπρώχνοντας το κεφάλι του Χάρι λίγο πιο μέσα.

Ο Χάρι έβγαλε έναν ήχο ξαφνιασμού.

"Συγγνώμη-ωωωω γαμώτο-Π-Πότερ-μ-μη"

Ο Χάρι του απάντησε με άλλο ένα καθαρό βογκητό και τοποθέτησε τα χέρια του πάνω στους γοφούς του Ντράκο πιέζοντας τους ελάχιστα.

"Π-Ποτερ άμα συνεχίσεις να το κάνεις αυτό θ-θα-"

Ο Χάρι ένιωσε τον Μαλφόι να ανατριχιάζει απο πάνω του, αλλά το αγνόησε και άρχισε σιγά-σιγά να βλέπει πόσο από αυτό θα μπορούσε να πάρει μέσα. Αυτό που δεν μπορούσε να χωρέσει στο στόμα του το είχε τυλιγμένο με το χέρι του.

Η μυρωδιά της διέγερσης ήταν δυνατή και ο Ντράκο έσπρωξε αδύναμα τους γοφούς του προς τα εμπρός κάνοντας τον Χάρι να πνιγεί ελάχιστα,εκείνος βέβαια δεν φάνηκε να ενοχλείται σε βαθμό που θα σταματούσε.Έσπρωξε τη γλώσσα του αδέξια κατά μήκος της κάτω πλευράς, πιπιλίζοντας ελαφρώς.

Και τότε ο Ντράκο εξερράγη στο στόμα του χωρίς καμία προειδοποίηση.

"Σ-Συγγνώμη Πότερ σε π-προειδοποίησα"

Ο Χάρι σκούπισε την άκρη του στόματος του με το πίσω μέρος του χεριού του και τα χείλη του σχημάτισαν ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο.

Άρχισε να σηκώνεται φιλώντας στο δρόμο του οποιοδήποτε σημείο του σώματος του Ντρακο που έβρισκε μπροστά του.

Όταν επιτέλους τα χείλη τους συναντήθηκαν,ο Ντράκο ξεκούμπωσε το δικό του παντελόνι με χέρια που έτρεμαν.

Ο Χάρι πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα καθώς ο Ντράκο τύλιξε την παλάμη γύρω του,οι ρυθμικές του κινήσεις θόλωσαν το μυαλό του και τον έκαναν να ξεχάσει τα πάντα.

"Μ-Μα-"

"Σκάσε και απόλαυσε το" τα χείλη του Ντράκο βρέθηκαν και πάλι στον λαιμό του φιλώντας τον βαθιά και δαγκώνοντάς τον ελάχιστα.

Ο Χάρι μην μπορώντας να αντέξει τόση ευχαρίστηση ενέδωσε και με ένα μακρόσυρτο βογκητό όλα είχαν τελειώσει.

"Λοιπόν;" ρώτησε ζαλισμένος χωρίς να μπορεί να πάρει τα μάτια του από το χέρι του Μαλφόι,που βρισκόταν ακόμα εκεί κάτω.

"Λοιπόν Πότερ" Ο Ντράκο έσκυψε και πάλι κοντά στο δεξί του αυτί,"Ελπίζω να μην σε ξαναδώ να γυρνάς στους διαδρόμους"

Πριν προλάβει να αρθρώσει έστω και μια λέξη ο Ντρακο είχε ήδη εξαφανιστεί και είχε αφήσει τον Χάρι εξουθενωμένο και ευάλωτο στην βιβλιοθήκη.

Το βιβλίο είχε πέσει από τα χέρια του Χάρι και βρισκόταν στο πάτωμα ανοιχτό σε μια σελίδα που έγραφε κάτι για τα Τρολ,δεν έδωσε καν σημασία καθώς το μάζεψε.

Στο πρόσωπο του εμφανίστηκε ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο,προχώρησε προς ένα από τα ράφια της βιβλιοθήκης και τοποθέτησε το βιβλίο στην θέση του.

Τι κρίμα!Θα έπρεπε να έρθει να το ξαναψάξει και _αύριο._


End file.
